A Puzzle of Dark Power
by DonnaPaola
Summary: Yuugi completes the puzzle, and finds himself in a dangerously powerful teen/man's soul room. He grows attached to the man, and finds himself surrounded in trouble. Based on the first series/season 0 but not exactly the same, as a brilliant reviewer of mine said (Shout out to you, my dear!)
1. Chapter 1

Hi, hello! I have returned and so, that said, begin with a new story!

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>8 Years Ago<span>_**

Amethyst eyes widened as he was given a beautiful golden box, Yuugi grinned and hugged his grandpa tightly, "Thank you! What is it?" Yuugi said, as he held it up to see its features, one of them being an eye which he looked at curiously, his grandfather chuckled slightly and explained, "You see, Yuugi, this is an Ancient Egyptian Artifact; it says here," he pointed to the hieroglyphs, "'The one who solves me, will receive my dark knowledge and power.' This is the Millennium Puzzle, and no one has ever solved it the past couple millenniums!"

As Yuugi looked at the box, he thought he saw it glow lightly, but he shook it off knowing he'd have to go to sleep soon. To his displeasure, he was correct, and his grandfather stood and began to gather all the pieces of wrapper from the previous gifts and ordered him to get ready for bed upstairs. Not protesting, Yuugi nodded and with a goodnight, walked upstairs and went to sleep, dreaming of completing the Millennium Puzzle, not knowing what emotions it would give him.

_**Now**_

Yuugi continued to work on the puzzle, finding it easier to work on that night than usual. As the puzzle continued to form a pyramid shape, Yuugi realized that he was going to complete the puzzle, that _very_ night. His heart began to beat fast, his eyes sparkled with happiness and a grin began to creep onto his face.

"And now the last piece!"

Yuugi grabbed the last piece from the golden box, and placed it upon the pyramid-shaped puzzle, and suddenly the puzzle began to glow very brightly, and he fainted.

* * *

><p>When he opened his eyes, there was a person right beside him! Not only was he staring at him at him, but he looked <em>very <em>similar to the wide-eyed teen!

"Yo."

Yuugi was bewildered, who was this boy? Why'd he look so similar to him? Why was he in his roo- wait.. He wasn't in his room! He was on the floor, and the room looked like that of a Pharaoh's grave.. Where was he? The other boy looked at him, smirk gone, and extended his hand. Yuugi took his hand nervously, and got up.

"Who.. Who are you?" Yuugi asked, and looked over his facial features. He had red eyes! They were like shining rubys filled with what he thought was wisdom, he was slightly taller than Yuugi though not by much, and although both boys had star-shaped hair, the crimson eyed boy had 2 extra blonde bangs, and they appeared to be shooting through his hair, and the bang Yuugi had in his face, the boy had going up like the other extra two. "The spirit of the Millennium Puzzle." Replied the 'spirit'.

"Spirit" Yuugi gasped, "If you are a spirit then what shall I call you?" Yuugi looked down at his hand, it was still holding the spirit's hand! Yuugi's face turned red, and he ripped away his hand from the warm touch. The spirit looked at him in amusement and replied "I have forgotten much of my past, sadly that includes my name, but because my memory is clouded by the darkness of the puzzle's power, I suppose you may call me Yami." Yuugi stood there, not knowing what else to say to him.

"O-okay.. Yami, where am I?"

Yami looked at him, amusement still clear in his eyes. "In my soul room. You just happened to appear in here, perhaps you meant to visit me? It would seem reasonable, considering that you are my host now." Yuugi backed away slightly, not believing what Yami had said. "H-host? What is that supposed to mean?" Yami smirked, it seemed his new host didn't really understand what was written.

"I am your new knowledge, your new power. I am, your other 'you'" He said with a snicker, "So, not a man of many words, huh. Well no worries, I shall send you back, if that is what you wish." Yuugi nodded vigorously and suddenly woke up.

* * *

><p>His head was on his arms, and the puzzle around his neck.<p>

"YUUGI! HURRY UP AND GET READY! YOU HAVE SCHOOL IN 28 MINUTES!"

Yuugi jumped out of his seat, tripping when his leg got caught in the chair, and changed into his school uniform. Combed his hair, put on his shoes and as he was about to go out the door, his grandpa shoved a piece of toast into his mouth, and he ran. As Yuugi ran all the way to school, and his legs grew tired, he finished the piece of toast and finally, reached the gates.

As Yuugi reached the gates, he ran into a girl. "Oh! Good morning, Yuugi!" He recognized the girl's voice immediately, Anzu. "Good morning Anzu!" His face lit up with glee. "Well, let's hurry Yuugi! We won't make it in time if we just sit here, so hurry!" said Anzu, determination clear in her voice, and they ran to class stealthily, avoiding attention from any teacher that might be watching.

As they arrived at their class, they burst in at ran to their seats, the other students ignoring them. Yuugi directed his attention towards the board and there was a note that read _"Teacher is absent, no homework, no classwork, work on what is needed to make up."_ As he began to drop his school bag towards the floor, the bell rang. The second bell was the tardy bell, the first the regular bell. 'Thank god I made it in time!' Yuugi thought.

"So, we made it on time!" Anzu said with a giggle, as she sat in an empty seat next to Yuugi. Yuugi grinned and nodded and reached for his his backpack. "So, I brought a treasure of mine today! I completed my task to give my treasure form, but I still have the box!" Yuugi said as he removed his necklace, and took the puzzle box out of his backpack. Suddenly, a hand snatched the box from Yuugi's vulnerable, unsuspecting, innocent hands.

"TchTch, what's so special about this dumb box?" Yuugi snapped his head towards the owner of the voice and hand. "Oi! Jounouchi! What are you doing fooling around with a box at such a time as this?" Cried another voice. Jounouchi looked at him oddly and frowned. "I'm teaching Yuugi here how to be a man, Honda!" Honda and Jounouchi quickly got into an argument and Yuugi and Anzu sat watching, Anzu amused and Yuugi anguished.

* * *

><p>So, there the first chapter ends. Please review!<p> 


	2. Ushio

" . Another chappie. Late late late... On with the story!

* * *

><p>"Give that back!" Yuugi cried, his voice displaying clear anguish, only to be ignored by the two idiots in front of him who argued. Suddenly, Jonouchi yelped. Anzu had grown unamused of their senseless arguing and had also hear Yuugi's distressed cry and had pulled his ear.<p>

"Enough! Haven't you heard Yuugi? He told you to give his box back! Now give it back!" She let go of Jonouchi's ear and he looked at her like she was insane. But as soon as she narrowed her eyes, he gave the box back to Yuugi. As soon as he gave the box to Yuugi, Jonouchi glared at him and opened his mouth to say something rude, only to be interrupted by Anzu.

"Shut up!" But soon Anzu regretted that because almost instantly, a voice went "Wh-whaaa?" Anzu snapped her head at the voice and blushed. "Err. That wasn't directed towards you Miho!" Miho walked into the class and her stomach grumbled. As soon as her stomach grumbled, the bell for break rang. "I'm hungry.. And I didn't bring any money.." Whimpered Miho. Honda suddenly ran out the door yelling about how pretty girls needed their lunch.

"Oi! Honda!" Jonouchi ran out the room after Honda, leaving Yuugi with Anzu and Miho, who immediately began talking to Yuugi. "What's the puzzle have that's so precious?" "Wahh it's so pretty.." Yuugi looked at them, Miho sitting next to Yuugi and Anzu on the other side

"Well, it says here that whoever completes it shall have its dark knowledge and powers.." Anzu looked at Yuugi weirdly, "Power-?" Anzu was interrupted by the class bell, and decided to ask later after school.

* * *

><p>Yuugi smiled, school was over. He ran most of the way home, the puzzle bumping and bouncing as he ran. As he approached the game shop in which he lived, he heard his grandpa talking to someone.<p>

"Grandpa! I'm home-!" "Yuugi!" Anzu was there. Yuugi's eyes widened. Had Anzu come to visit him? "Wha-What are you doing here Anzu?" Yuugi asked.

"Hehe, it's been a while since I visited, right? So, I ran to get here before you. Surprising, huh?" Anzu said a smile on her face. Yuugi looked between Anzu and his grandfather, who happened to have been tending the shop.

"Well, at least Anzu's breasts FINALLY reached 80 cm!" Yuugi's grandfather, Suguroku, said with a perverted blushed, and looked over to Yuugi. Stuttering and stammering, a bright blush on his face, Yuugi managed to reprimand his grandfather. "GRANDPA! THAT'S RUDE!"

Suguroku laughed and waved Yuugi off, and went back to work. "Ah, Yuugi! About that puzzle.." Anzu began, "how far along are you with it?"

Yuugi looked at the puzzle box and grinned. "Well considering that I have the puzzle box around my neck, I'm pretty much done." Anzu looked at the Millennium Puzzle around his neck and blushed. "Oh.. you're done." Laughter erupted from Yuugi and Anzu felt embarrassed for her observation, of lack there of.

"W-well.. I- I'm going hehe.. bye!" Anzu left running from embarrassment.

* * *

><p>Yuugi walked up the stairs to go to his room and changed into his pajamas. As soon as he slipped into bed, he fell asleep.<p>

Opening his eyes, Yuugi heard a confident and smooth voice. "So you're back. You really need to stop appearing out of nowhere on my floor." Humor shined in crimson eyes and Yami extended his hand once again to Yuugi. Yuugi, whose eyes were now wide open, took the hand with a smile.

"So! Since I'm here already I suppose we can get to know each othe-" "I think your grandfather may be calling you. You'll get to know me soon, don't worry."

* * *

><p>"Yuugi! Wake up! School starts in 45 minutes!" Yuugi got up and changed, not caring that his grandfather may have seen him and bolted out the door and out the house. Upon arriving at school gates, Yuugi had 25 minutes until class. As he walked along the path to his class, he came across Ushio, who was training some other guys to fight. Deciding that getting in the way would be a horrible idea, he began to walk straight to his class, no longer following the path.<p>

"Mouto! How are you?" a deep powerful voice penetrated the air. Ushio was not a kind man, he was greedy, not the greed every human possesses, but instead a greed that was far greater than that seen on young adult. Hearing his voice, Yuugi wondered what Ushio wanted, after all, he preached constantly about following rules and such.

"Mn.. good." Yuugi's timid voice seemed to tell his discomfort but Ushio had mistaken his timidness, into a cry for help. Finding a profitable 'solution' to Yuugi's problem, he assumed that he was being bullied. "Are you being bullied?"

Yuugi froze, why would he ask something like that? That was none of his business! "No! Of course not! What makes you think that?" No longer wishing to be in Ushio's presence, Yuugi quickly walked to his next class, now only having 15 minutes until class started.

Ushio stared at Yuugi as he walked, and quickly made a plan to destroy Yuugi's 'bullies'.

* * *

><p>The day seemed to go by quickly, and Yuugi was packing up in his last class. He walked out the classroom door to his usual shortcut, but was interrupted by Ushio, "Come, follow me."<p>

Nervous, Yuugi followed Ushio, who led him to a dark place behind one of the school buildings. Upon arriving to their destination, Yuugi saw something he wished that he hadn't seen. Jounochi and Honda both sat side by side, bruised and bleeding; they were unconscious.

"I have dealt with your bullies, my fee is 20,000 yen." Yuugi's eyes bulged, 20,000 yen?! He didn't have that type of money! "I- I can't pay that!" The moment those words escaped from his lips, Ushio socked him right in the face. Suddenly the aura of the Millennium Puzzle became unforgiving and Yuugi blacked out, a new person taking his place.

This person did not appear out of no where, but instead from a light emerging from the Millennium Puzzle. Ushio walked away, to a bridge where there was a tower, suddenly, his waist had rope around it, and he was dangling from the tower.

"Hey." Looking up, Yuugi was at the top of the tower, paper in hand. Yuugi looked at him and taped the paper to the pole he was standing by. "You have the money? Good, now hand it over quickly!" Ushio smiled, expecting Yuugi to help him up, but instead crimson eyes shined mischievously and Yuugi spoke "How boring, just handing it over, let's play a game."

Ushio's eyes widened, but he quickly answered "Sure, as long as you hand me the money." With that agreement, Yuugi grinned sadistically and explained the rules. "The game goes like this; we pick a card each turn and depending on the value, you go up the same number of steps, the first one to reach the top wins. This is no ordinary game, however, this is a Yami no Game." Yuugi jumped down, rope around his waist as well and balanced out ropes, sticking the cards down to the tower as he went, smoothly, surely the card should have fallen, right? There was no glue!

Red eyes shined brightly and nothing else was heard.

"So, it's game time."

* * *

><p>OH MY GOD I AM SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT! Over a month?! GOD DAMN! I am so so so sorry! but your guys' reviews keep me going and I haven't gotten that many. Please review so I can remember to work on my chapters!<p> 


	3. Ushio Exit, Tatsu T Hedgehog Enter!

**Okay, I started working on this right away! Right after I posted the second chap! Review please! Oh and just incase you guys didn't know, you probably haven't seen Yu-Gi-Oh! not to know this, Yami takes over but I still call him Yuugi because that's not cleared up yet. Last thing before I start the chapter, Yami's voice in my head is not like in the english dub nor the japanese Duel Monsters, but instead the japanese season zero dub. I like his voice there, even though he's voiced by a ...uh.. woman. But imagine his voice as however you please, it's not my choice ^-^'**

* * *

><p>As Yuugi reached the top, Ushio became angry that Yuugi had won. Ushio ran up, violating the rules, and pushed Yuugi down, making him fall. Ushio quickly grabbed the bundle of paper, only to realize that the paper that he thought was money, was a deck of cards. In distraught, Ushio slipped and as he fell he heard "Tch, I knew you wouldn't follow the rules. The door of darkness has opened." Looking down, seeing that the simple water that was there was no longer so simple, there were gigantic worms with sharp teeth bursting up through the water, swallowing him whole.<p>

* * *

><p>Yuugi woke up, his lavender eyes opening with surprise, he wasn't on the floor! Finally, a chance to speak to his 'other me' without waking up on the floor! He came to his senses and realized that he was being carried.. by his mou hitori no boku. "You're awake, I see. I'm taking you to your soul room, we can talk there, if you'd like." Yuugi looked up and saw the crimson eyed man smiling. Though he didn't know why, his heart got all warm and fuzzy inside, probably because he was holding him and smiling at him.<p>

"A-ahm..uhm..uah.." as Yuugi fumbled for words to use, Yami chuckled at the cuteness and walked towards Yuugi's soul room, setting him down on his bed. Yami wasn't really that much taller than Yuugi, but the fact that he could carry someone almost his own height impressed Yuugi.

"You aren't really that heavy, aibou, I really shouldn't have problems carrying you at all." Yuugi smiled at Yami, his feelings of warmth increasing, as well as the redness in his face. But.. wait.. aibou? That means 'partner'! "Aibou?" Yuugi blushed harder, partner was a really open term! Partners in what?

"Well I'm your knowledge and power, I'm probably going to be with you for a very long time~" A very long time.. Yuugi's face was red, so red that Yami began to worry that maybe Yuugi was sick but still held the certainty that he was just blushing.

"Mou hitori no boku, before I woke up, I blacked out! Ushio punched me!" Yuugi remembered Ushio's punch and realized that the pain he had felt on his face before he blacked out was no longer there. Yami's face turned grim. He hated Ushio for having punched his aibou. "I switched places with you and dealt with him, don't worry!" Yami smiled sweetly. "For now, I think you should wake up. Though time in the soul rooms is easy to manipulate, I'm afraid that I've not manipulated time. Time to wake up." With that said, Yami kissed Yuugi's forehead.

* * *

><p>Yuugi awoke in his bed, and felt his forehead. A blush spread across Yuugi's cheeks and he goofily grinned. Yami kissed him! It was on the forehead but still! A kiss is a kiss. Yuugi felt giddy and giggled. Wait.. why was he so happy about the contact? It wasn't as if he.. he liked Yami. Shrugging off the confused happiness, he realized he had about twenty minutes before he left for school. Well at least Yami woke him up in time for him to get ready and enjoy a proper breakfast... or cereal.<p>

"Mmmnnuaaghhh~" a lazy moan escaped Yuugi's lips, the bed suddenly being far too warm and soft and comfy to deny its request for Yuugi to stay there. Deciding to take a nap, Yuugi closed his eyes, only to hear a voice in his head. _"Now, now aibou. We both know that you have to go to school. __You're going to be late and I'm not going to slow down time in my soul room just so you can escape school in the morning. Now up!" _

Yuugi's eyes snapped open. W-was that Yami? How was he supposed to reply? "Yuugi. I don't see you getting up." Yami suddenly popped out of nowhere and glared at Yuugi, about to nag him some more but he was interrupted when Yuugi turned around to look at him and yelped. Surprised and worried Yami suddenly grabbed Yuugi and started looking around his body, searching for any harm that might've been done to his aibou._  
><em>

"A-aibou! What's wrong?" Yuugi looked at him sheepishly, that was embarrassing. To be embarrassed in front of someone that seems to be dear to you was not very pleasant. "I'm sorry I was just surprised! It's just that you appeared out of no where!"

Yami directed a small smile towards Yuugi. He must be embarrassed.. "Ah, it wasn't a yelp of pain, right? I wouldn't forgive myself if I hurt an innocent soul." Yuugi's eyes widened, what did he mean 'innocent'? That means he would hurt a regular person without remorse? Deciding not to over think it, Yuugi smiled genuinely and realized that he had been called innocent.

"Well, I better get ready.. I'll see you in your soul room later Yami!" With that said, Yuugi kissed Yami on the forehead, having to go on his tip toes, and got ready.

* * *

><p>Yami went into his soul room as soon as Yuugi had gotten ready and headed to school. Poor little aibou had gotten embarrassed, it wasn't really that big of a deal that he had yelped.. It was out of surprise and that was definitely natural, but that was that and there really isn't that important. What was important was that people would soon realize that Yuugi had unlocked the puzzle's, or his, power. He knew very well that the millennium items still existed. Not only that but people who wish to obtain these obscure items will surely go to a very far length. There really wasn't much he could do about anything..<p>

..At least not until Yuugi felt distressed, anyway.

* * *

><p>Things were going pretty well, for Tatsu the Hedgehog. Maybe it was his weird, short, spikey needle hair that caused him to name himself that. Either way, he had escaped from prison and he was off to steal some things.<p>

"Tch, stupid idiots will never find out where I am."

Tatsu ran farther from the prison and stopped to catch his breath momentarily, it had been a while. Maybe 2 or 3 months of precise planning saved him 7 or 10 years of prison. Maybe less? He didn't really care, it wasn't that important anyway. Having caught some of his breath, he began to run again; now that he was back outside of the confining prison walls, nothing was going to stand in his way to steal items.

* * *

><p><strong>So! I added a little scene of sleepiness. I want to speed up the puzzleshipping but it'll have to wait. That said, please review. Reviews make me write faster, also, if you guys spot spelling errors, tell me which chapter it is on and I'll reread it and it will be great..even though it sucks...<strong>

** Okay~ bye! Review!**


End file.
